


some days

by kkuljae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, if you dont think too hard about it lol, its just a short drabble that only half makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuljae/pseuds/kkuljae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, Jaebum needs a bit of a break from his responsibilities and a lot of comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some days

**Author's Note:**

> i don't normally write a lot but 2jae makes my yung knees weak n my sad heart soar c: so here is something small in honor of their undying love for each other

Some days, Im Jaebum feels restless--like there’s an itch on his back he can’t scratch or a fly that won’t stop bothering him. It’s like responsibility has overwhelmed him and is now manifesting in small twitches of energy. He can’t settle down. 

Some days, it’s not just his heart that skips a beat, it’s his whole life. His dancing is just a tad off and he can’t find the will to focus on the camera or interview at hand. He just wants a big bowl of this mother’s jjigae and a warm bed to fall into so he can sleep away the weight of the world resting on his shoulders.

It’s days like this that he appreciates Youngjae’s presence the most. His soft whisper of “hyung” and his warm cheek leaning on his shoulder bring him a comfort like no other. 

Jaebum cards his fingers through Youngjae’s soft hair, letting his nerves be soothed by the rhythmic breathing of the gentle boy next to him. The corners of his lips unconsciously lift up, forming a quiet smile when Youngjae cuddles just a bit closer to him in his sleep. 

Jaebum wraps an arm around Youngjae and presses a kiss against his forehead.

“What would I do without you?” He whispers softly.

Youngjae stirs and in his typically loud voice, replies, “You’d probably die.”


End file.
